Together Dreaming
by Rocketshipping Koneko
Summary: After a fight seperates them, Jessie finds herself taken hostage by a psychotic man who wants nothing more than to claim her for his own. Will James and Meowth be able to rescue her before it's too late? Rocketshippy as always. WARNINGS: rape, abuse, violence, language. VERY dark and angsty. Read at your own risk!
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Hi, everyone! Welcome to another ficcy by moi! This one's a dark one, sort of like Lost Innocence. It **will** have rape, abuse, foul language, violence, and quite possibly self harm in later chapters. if certain things offend you or trigger you, such as rape and abuse, I advise you to **not** read this fic. It saves everyone the trouble. So, instead of leaving a flame, you could just leave this story and pretend like nothing happened._

 _And, yes, I know I have many unfinished fics to work on, but new ideas keep popping into my head, and I **have** to write them down, or else I **will** forget them._

 _So, anyways, onwards with this ficcy ~!_

* * *

Jessie wakes up disoriented and confused. She blinks open tired, blurry eyes and finds out that she is in a dark, cold place. She's laying down, and the cold air on her bare skin tells her that she is naked. She proceeds to move her arms and legs in an attempt to cover herself and give herself some decency, but she finds that she cannot move them.

Her heart begins to race as fear courses through her veins. Where is she? Why is she here? What's going to happen to her? She has so many questions, but, she knows, that she will not get them answered.

She jumps when, suddenly, a large, steel door swings loudly open. She can hear footsteps walking into wherever she is being held. She can hear a low, deep laugh, and it tells her that this person is a man.

"Don't be afraid, beautiful," the man purrs close to her ear, and she feels sick. She closes her eyes tight against hot tears. "I promise, we're going to have lots of fun."

She whimpers, but the sound is muffled due to the ball gag in her mouth. The man laughs loudly, and begins to stroke her hair with a large, rough hand. "Shh, my darling," he murmurs, and presses a sloppy wet kiss to her cheek. "Shh. Everything is going to be alright. Don't be afraid. I promise I won't hurt you too much…"

Of course, this does absolutely nothing to calm her fears. This only makes the cold fear she feels stronger. It washes over her, threatening to take her under.

She closes her eyes as the man's hand caresses her tear stained cheek. "You're all mine," he purrs into her ear, his breath hot against her cold skin. "All mine at last. No one is going to take you away from me."

Panic washes over her, mixing with the fear and creating an intense, unwanted emotion. She squirms against his touch, her tears rolling faster down her cheeks. She pulls against the cold chains planted on her wrists and ankles. She tries to kick at the man, but her attempts prove futile.

All she can think about are James, and Meowth, her two best friends. Her two most precious loved ones in the world. The only family she has.

She wonders where they are now. Are they even missing her? Do they even notice that she is gone? Probably not. She left on bad terms. Of course, they had failed in their attempt to capture that damned twerp's Pikachu. As always, she had blames James for their failure. This time, though, he didn't let the words hurt him, and he ended up saying some hurtful things to her. Angry and upset, she had stormed off, even though it was getting dark.

Now, here she is. Away from James, and Meowth, and with a crazy psychotic man who wants her as his own.

She hopes and prays that, somehow, her friends are able to rescue her before it's too late. She wants to apologise. She wants to make amends. But, she fears that that won't happen. That she will die here and leave this world on bad terms.

She shivers against the man's unwanted touch. He massages his hands over her naked, trembling body. He trails his hands down lower and lower. She wants to scream. She wants to beg this man to let her go. She'll do anything, but she just wants to be safe and sound with her friends again.

"My darling flower," her captor whispers in her ear. "I'm so glad I could get you. You don't have to be with that horrible man or that good-for-nothing cat again. You're safe with me. I won't let anyone hurt you."

She wants to laugh, and cry at the irony of his words. He doesn't want to hurt her, yet he is. He claims he wants to protect her, but he's doing the very opposite of protecting. If he wants to keep her safe, he'd bring her back to James, and Meowth.

"Well," the man suddenly says, standing up. His touch leaves her, but the disgusting, dirty feeling does not. "I'd better get going. I have to get the stuff set up so we can begin our fun."

And, with that, the man thankfully leaves. He slams the door loudly shut, and she jumps again. Her heart thuds against her chest. The silence is unwelcoming. Though she hates the sound of it, she wants to hear that man's voice again. At least that drowned out the unwanted silence.

She imagines James' and Meowth's voices. Their laughter. In her head, she can hear James' soft, soothing voice as he sings an old lullaby his mother once sang to him many, many years ago. It calms her when she's upset, or scared, and she's grateful for James. She doesn't know what she'd do without him.

The sound of silence, and the faint, drifting melody of James' song lulls her to sleep, and, soon, she knows nothing but darkness.

* * *

"Maybe we should go look for her…" Meowth says, as he looks at James from across the crackling fire.

"No!" James cries, sounding like the angry, upset child he is. "Why look for her? You heard what she said. She called me a worthless, useless failure! She said that Team Rocket would be better off without me!"

"And, she's said dose things many before," the cat Pokémon remarks. "You two always make up. What's different now?"

James hangs his head as the first tears begin to fall. "… I don't know…"

"Besides, Jimmy," Meowth says, which causes James to look up. "You two love each other. Doesn't that make a difference? Do you really want your relationship with her to end?"

James shakes his head fast. "N – No," he whispers. "I do still love Jessie, but, sometimes, she says things that make me so angry and upset."

"And that's normal for every relationship," Meowth tells him, giving him a wide, bright smile. "Some days, you don't want to leave each other's sight, and, other days, you can't stand one another. But, what's important is dat you two love each other, and will always come around in the ened."

James can't help but smile, too. "Meowth?" he says softly.

"Yes, Jimmy?" the cat replies, his eyes twinkling.

"When did you get so smart? How do you know so much about relationships?"

"Meowth's always been smart!" the cat says. "And, I know so much about relationships because I, myself, have been in one, too. Remember Meowzie?"

James gives a half-nod. "Oh, yeah," he murmurs. "I forgot about her."

"So, yes, Meowth knows many things about being in relationships. If ya ever need any help, or advice, just come to me, okay?"

James chuckles and nods, grateful to have such a wise friend such as Meowth. "Okay."

* * *

 _Remember, review please!_


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: So, yeah, about this... would you believe me if I said that I completely got side tracked and forgot about this fic? No? Oh, well then *hides from incoming wrath from readers*_

 _But, really... I **did** get distracted with other things and completely forgot about my stories. Then, a few days ago, I decided to log into fan fiction and read some stories. That's when I saw all my unfinished ones and I just **knew** I couldn't leave them unfinished. So, yeah... *hides again* _

_So, do you forgive me? Do you believe me? Do you still want to read this fic, even after its many months of hiatus? (I know, lots of questions, but I really would like to know.)_

 _Anyways, enough of my incoherant babbling... On with the fic!_

* * *

"Time to wake up, my beautiful flower," a low, deep voice which sends shivers down her spine, whispering in her ear, is what wakes Jessie from an uneasy slumber. She stirs, but is unable to move due to the tight chains at her wrists and ankles. Instantly, she begins to panic. Her breathing increases and hot tears sting the back of her eyes.

"Oh, don't cry, my treasure," her captor purrs into her ear. "I'm going to make everything alright. Now that we're finally together, I promise it will be. You're safe here. Nothing or no one can harm you."

The tears in Jessie's eyes begin to fall. So, last night wasn't a dream. This is her reality now. She's a prisoner, and her captor is some crazy psychotic man who thinks she's his. As realization dawns on her, She sends a prayer up to the heavens.

 _Please_ , she pleads silently, desperately, _please, someone, anyone, please find me. James? Meowth? Anyone?_

Ofcourse _,_ her prayers are left unanswered. This only makes the ice-cold feeling clutching at her pounding heart stronger. She begins to struggle, but her attempts prove futile. She's trapped here. Trapped here forever.

"No, no, no, my flower," her captor says. "No trying to escape. Do you want me to punish you? I will if I have to. Unless you be a good girl, I'm going to have to punish you until you learn your lesson."

This makes her feel sick. She wants to throw up, but she swallows down the bile she feels crawling up here throat. Her trembling increases, and soft, quiet whimpers escape past her lips. Her captor only laughs, as if seeing his "darling flower" in pain brings him joy.

And it probably does.

"Now," the evil man says, straightening up, "let us begin that fun I promised you yesterday. Are you ready? I promise, it's going to be _lots_ of fun."

* * *

"We've looked _everywhere_!" James whines Ashe slumps against a tree, completely exhausted. "Where could she _be_?"

Meowth comes to sit beside James, also exhausted. He sighs and looks up to the clear blue sky. They had gotten up early that morning to look for their missing companion. Now, it is mid-afternoon and they have had no luck whatsoever in finding Jessie.

"I don't know what t'a tell ya, Jimmy," the cat-type responds, shaking his head. "Dere's no civilization in sight, so she couldn't have wandered off into a nearby city. But, dis forest is _huge_ , so she could be _anywhere_."

James sighs, too. Alone with complete exhaustion, he feels worry, too. And a hint of fear. What if something happened to Jessie? What if a wile Pokemon attacked her, and she's out there somewhere, hurt and afraid? James swallows hard, and stares off into the distance.

Suddenly, something red and white hanging from the bushes catches his eye. He stands up, startling Meowth, and walks to the object. He tears it off the branch it is stuck to, and holds it between two fingers.

His eyes widen.

It's a piece of fabric. The same kind of fabric used to make their uniforms. And, to his horror, it is stained dark-red with blood - blood that is still fresh.

"Meowth!" James calls, and the cat-type jumps up and hurries towards him.

"What is it, Jim?" the cat asks. "What did ya find?"

"This," James says, leaning down to give Meowth a look. "It's..."

Meowth's eyes widen. "Oh, god," he breathes out, fear settling in. "Jessie..."

"Maybe this isn't what it seems," James blurts our. He wants to believe that Jessie is okay - that she is someplace safe. That she is unharmed. But, upon finding this piece of evidence, James doesn't know _what_ to believe anymore.

* * *

 _A/N: I know I don't deserve it, but would you all be so kind to review? I want to know if I should finish this, or just leave it unfinished. If I have any readers, that is. I may have lost them all with my long hiatus. I may just be talking to myself. Hello?_


End file.
